The Rise of an Empire
Chapter One: Jealousy & Betrayal In the Fourth Era year 202 Titus Mede II the Fifth Emperor of the Mede Dynasty of the Third Tamrielic Empire was assassinated by members of the Dark Brotherhood setting in motion the fall of the Third Empire & the rise of the Fourth Empire. In the wake of the assassination, the Imperial forces in Skyrim were thrown into chaos, using this, Ulfric Stormcloak, his Generals & his right hand Spartacus Aurelius (the Dovahkiin) launched a final assault on the Imperials & their supporters. They defeated the Imperial forces in mere days & freed Skyrim. After the final battle for Solitude, Ulfric Stormcloak promoted Spartacus to the rank of General, around this same time the Reachmen besieged & conquered Markarth Hold. Spartacus' first task as a General was to retake the Reach, which he did in a day & he didn't lose a single warrior in the battle. Six months later in 4E 203 the Aldmeri Dominion invaded Skyrim. The dominion captured the cities of Dawnstar & Winterhold within hours of landing. They used these cities as staging points. Soon after landing Ulfric's brother led an Army to halt the Dominion at Morthal, but he was killed & Morthal was captured. Spartacus & another of Ulfric's Generals Ralof of Riverwood defeated the Dominion army just south of Morthal & Liberated the city. After this their forces split, Spartacus took his 500 hand picked warriors & Ralof took the remainder of the force (4500 in total), Spartacus tasked Ralof with sweeping north & then east around the mountains while Spartacus smaller force would push through the Wayward pass then the two armies would link up & free Dawnstar. While Spartacus moved through the pass his scouts reported that a Dominion army was pushing through the pass as well, when asked how many, a scout said "10,000 or more sir". Spartacus told the scout to meet with Ralof's force, with orders to take Dawnstar himself & he told the scout to give Ralof the same info that he had given to him (Spartacus). Spartacus' 500 men would hold the pass & in a few hours of fighting they would kill all but 100 soldiers of the 10,000 strong Dominion force, when Elves retreated to Dawnstar those that weren't killed by Ralof's army were captured. Spartacus & Ralof continued to beat back the Dominion forces in Skyrim. They linked up with Ulfric's forces & sieged Winterhold, thus freeing the city from The Dominion. What remained of the Dominion forces left & the Nords celebrated. When Spartacus, Ralof, & Ulfric returned to Windhelm the people chanted "ULFRIC! ULFRIC! ULFRIC!", but as soon as those chants started, they were replaced by chants of "DOVAHKIIN! DOVAHKIIN! DOVAHKIIN!", at first Ulfic thought nothing of it, but it continued, every time Spartacus was walking the streets, be it alone or with his family people showered him with gifts & whenever he made an appearance with Ulfric the people chanted his name & cheered him. Three years of this had gone by, during this time it drive Ulfric mad, he became Jealous of Spartacus, so he plotted to have Spartacus either disavowed or killed. Ulfric worked out the details of his plan over the next few days, he decided to use a group of Imperial refugees in his plan, he also hired mercenaries & disguised them as standard soldiers. Ulfric called Spartacus to the Blue Palace for a meeting, he informed Spartacus that there are some Imperial spies in Skyrim, in the guise of Refugees. He ordered Spartacus & the soldiers (the mercenaries) to capture the spies & return them to Cyrodiil with a warning, but un known to Spartacus, the mercenaries had been ordered to kill all the Refugees & then go into hiding if they didn't die. Spartacus & his soldiers set out to the imperial camp. When they arrived, before Spartacus could give an order the soldiers charged & began to kill all the refugees. Spartacus tried to order the men to stand down, but they didn't listen to him. Spartacus then resorted to killing the soldiers, but his efforts were in vein, all the people in the camp were killed. Spartacus returned to Windhelm to report to Ulfric, but when he arrived, he was arrested for treason & mass murder. He was sentenced to be beheaded at dawn. Sensing something was wrong Ralof, one of Ulfric's top generals investigated Spartacus' arrest, he found that Upfric framed Spartacus. That night, Ulfric broke Spartacus out of Jail & the two escaped to Solitude. Once in Solitude, Jarl Elisif hid Spartacus & Ralof from Ulfric's forces. While they were hidden, they plotted to over throw Ulfric & place a new person on the thrown of Skyrim. Spartacus worked to gather his allies; all of his houscarls & adventuring companions, The Companions, The Mages of the College of Winterhold, The Blades, The Thieves Guild, & The Dark Brotherhood. He also secretly recruited people the citizens of the nine holds that opposed Ulfric, most notably the Battle-Born family of Whiterun. He also found support in the Jarls of Dawnstar, Riften, & Winterhold, the three rulers who supported Ulfric during the first civil war. Chapter Two: The Second Skyrim Civil War Coming Soon... Category:Stories